


Chasing Hope

by strangeDarkness



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeDarkness/pseuds/strangeDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So we all know about how Lilly either is left on the street OR takes the RV during Episode three. So what happens to her after? The young fireball learns to trust others and herself. More importantly, she learns that the universe is bigger than her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Four days_. That's how long it had been since Lilly had left her old group. The group that hated her now. She didn't care. _Not like any of them liked her anyway_. She always knew they never liked her or her tough rules. Especially Kenny. God, she hated him the most. He killed her own father for fuck's sake! She knew she would at least miss one of them. Lee. He was the only one she had trusted.

 

          She knew better than to dwell on the past. It would only get her killed. Not that her current level of sanity wouldn't. She continued to walk along the straight road that seemed to go on for miles. It probably did. She wouldn't stop walking until she hit a safe haven or keeled over and died. Most likely the latter. Her steps started to sway as fatigue swept over her. She wanted to collapse, however, she was alone now. No one to keep watch for her while she slept. _No one to worry about._

 

           Eventually, she came across a cabin. She managed to crawl her way to the door. She grasped her gun and aimed in front of her. Her hand turned the knob and then pushed the door open. _Unlocked._ She knew this could mean trouble. She looked around with caution until she gave herself an "All Clear". Lilly locked the door and slumped on the couch, falling into a deep slumber. The first in months.

 


	2. Chapter 2

            Lilly opened her eyes to a strange place. No. Not entirely strange. She had seen pictures of this place on billboards. She was in Savannah, Georgia. This wasn't right. That's where her old group was heading. She can't be here!

 

            She started to run to where she thought was the outskirts of town. The problem was that the town seemed bigger. It was as though she was running in circles. Wait. She _was_ running in circles! She stopped to try and level her head to think, but everything started to spiral. She started to hear the now familiar  groans of walkers. _Those dreaded things._

 

             Suddenly, she couldn't control her body. Walkers swarmed around her, drowning out her cries for help. As if anyone in their right mind would help her after what she had done. The walkers started to tear out her flesh and rip apart her intestines. _Something was very wrong._ Why wasn't she dead by now? She was still very conscious as the walkers bit and clawed at her. Blood was splattering everywhere. She should have been dead by now.

 

             She started to hear voices, but no one to place them onto. She felt as though she knew those voices.

_"You are the reason my son and wife are dead!"_

_"What have we done to deserve such a shitty leader?"_

_"We should have had Lee be leader and gotten rid of you long ago!"_

 

She screamed. _Was she going insane?_   She had to be. Finally, the walkers left her, but she was still alive. She closed her eyes, wanting to die. Instead, she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one was fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
